


Marháknak nem jár virágcsokor

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coelho-bölcsességek tárháza ez a fic, Drama, F/M, Romano szenved, romantika, sose vót még olyan
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, 2019 júliusában történt egyszer, hogy csináltam egy doksit, aminek azt a címet adtam, hogy „RomaBel tsadalatos”. Talán úgy is marad félkészen, ha 2020 áprilisában nem támad az a világmegváltó ötletem, hogy megkérlek titeket, mondjatok számokat. Nagy tapsot kérek Mandli Veronillának, aki a 25-ös számmal megnyerte ezt a csodát! Remélem, tetszeni fog.A történetről: nem tudom, hogy kezdődött. Három sor fogadott, miszerint 1, így kéne haladnia a történetnek, 2, vagy inkább így, de akkor más a szemszögszereplő, 3, ez örömírás, ne gondolkodj, hülyegyerek. Ez a történet az utóbbi két pontból lett megalkotva. Pont ennyi gondolatot keressetek benne.A munkacím alapján sejthető, hogy mi a történet alapja. Dél-Olaszország és Belgium, Romano és Emma. Mivel latin vér csörgedezik bennük, ezért némi sikamlósabb tartalom befigyel, emellett Romano ezerötszáz szóban szeretné rendezni a kapcsolatukat. Bábaként még jelen van néhány Tumblr-bölcsesség és Paulo Coelho.Fogadjátok szeretettel!
Relationships: Belgium/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Marháknak nem jár virágcsokor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandli_Veronilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandli_Veronilla/gifts).



_Mikor az égő háznak berúgod az ajtaját, a hirtelen betóduló oxigéntől a lángok még magasabbra csapnak. Ha egy szenvedőnek enyhíteni akarod a kínjait, a fájdalma az első pillanatban még erősebb lesz._

Romano a legújabb tumblr-bölcs marhaságára meredt. Érti ő, hogy a világ tele van felfedezésre váró tini-Coelhók egész seregével, de amikor beállította az érdeklődési köreit ezen a nyavalyás oldalon, ilyen üzenetekre nem iratkozott fel. Ezt tartsák meg maguknak azok, akik fontosnak érzik az ilyen baromságokat megosztani.

Azért rábökött a reblog gombra, biztos, ami zicher. Coelho pedig szarjon sünt, a tömegközlekedés valamennyi átkos eszközével együtt, mert a zötyögő buszon alig tudja begépelni a tageket. Gondolt rá, hogy fogalmaz egy panaszlevelet a szerelőjének, akihez beadta a robogóját javítani, mert idestova három hete nála van a járgány és még mindig se híre, se hamva, pedig neki már a haja kettéáll a sok idiótától.

Mintha egyébként nem busszal menne dolgozni.

Mikor lezuttyant mellé egy öregasszony és a hálós szatyorba dobált macskakajás konzerv megkoccant a térdén, szitkozódott egy keveset az anyanyelvén. A mama nem is hallotta. A hallókészüléke a kezében volt és elmélyülten csavargatta rajta mind azt az egy szabályozót.

Mire odaértek az irodaházhoz, annyian voltak azon a redvás buszon, hogy csak lapjával tudott leszállni róla. Különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, mint mindig, ha esőre állt az idő: mintha lenne valami a nadrágján. Leöntötte volna, vagy csak a zsebében felejtette volna a kulcsait, amik nyomják a combját. Mindig megnézi, sosem talál ott semmit, ami nem oda való, de az érzés akkor sem múlik el. Az is lehet, hogy az eső az előszele annak, hogy régen töltötte az estét Emmánál.

Káromkodott egyet.

Még be se lépett az ajtón, még a kibaszott járdán van és _már_ Emma körül forognak a gondolatai?

_Egy katasztrófa vagy._

Izomból markolta az aktatáska fülét, kapargatta a műbőrt és újra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha a változatosság kedvéért egy kicsit összeszedné magát és elhívná a nőt vacsorázni. Vagy piknikezni, esetleg színházba, moziba, koncertre, tudja Isten, hova szoktak még járni az emberek első randevúra. Hivatalossá kéne tenni ezt az egészet, hátha a péntek esti gyors, kielégülést hajszoló szex után nem érezné magát egy darab használt papírtörlőnek.

Emma ragyogó mosollyal köszöntötte, mikor belépett hozzá az irodába. Romano könnyedén visszamosolygott és megdicsérte a nő olasz köszöntését. Emma beiratkozott egy olasz tanfolyamra, mondván, mindig is meg akarta tanulni a nyelvet, és feléledt benne a nyelvtanulási vágy, mióta hallgatja maga mellett a férfit olaszul beszélni. Emma a dicséretére kijelentette, hogy elfogult. Romano horkantott. Ledobta a táskát, kivette belőle az ebédjét, kivitte a hűtőbe és beült a számítógépe mögé.

A következő négy órában úgy ültek és beszéltek egymás mellett, hogy egyetlen szavuk sem egymásnak szólt. Romano angolul és olaszul, Emma angolul és franciául beszélt az ügyfelekhez, rögzítették a panaszokat, iktatták a kérelmeket, fogadták a foglalásokat és továbbították a leveleket. Ahogy közelített a dél, nem csak az éhség, de Emma közelsége is egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált.

Új parfümöt vett. A réginek már kicsit elhasználódott az illata, az alkohol jobban érződött rajta, mint a jázmin. Ennek az újnak sokkal simább, teltebb, kedvesebb illata volt. Emma nem használt sok parfümöt, de így is érezte az illatot minden alkalommal, mikor egy nyomtatás után visszatért a helyiségbe. Az is lehet, hogy csak beképzelte. Éppen eleget ölelte Emmát lucskos lepedőkön ahhoz, hogy az illata beleégjen az emlékezetébe.

Ebédszünet és ő kimenekült enni. A megmikrózott tészta száraz és fojtós, mint az a bizonyos augusztusi éjszaka. Az, amelyik eltelt úgy, hogy bármit is gondoltak volna egymásról, majd felkelt úgy, hogy a világ kifordult a négy sarkából és a fél karját odaadta volna érte, hogy az elmúlt légyottokba belecsempéssze azt a törődést és szeretetet, amivel eltelt a szíve. A titkolt érzelmeknél talán az fájt jobban, hogy előtte pusztán a testi igényeik kielégítésére jártak össze. Mégis melyikük volt az a hülye, aki ezt javasolta?

_Mi a francért kellett berúgnunk azon a céges bulin?_

Lágy hajlatok, hetyke mellek, nem túl hosszú haj és Romano azon kapta magát, hogy fülig szerelmes.

– A faszom kivan – mondta a tésztájának.

– Megint egy hülye ügyfél? – kérdezte Emma.

Romano rajtakapottan összerezzent. Észre se vette, hogy a nő ott áll mellette. Még mosolygott is. Romano azon kapta magát, hogy ő is mosolyog.

_Che cazzo._

– Ja, az – megpróbált nevetni, mintha tényleg egy hülye ügyfél kezdte volna ki az idegeit. – Az istenbarmának nyolcszor kellett elmagyaráznom, hogyan tudja ki és bekapcsolni a gépet, aztán kiderült, hogy csak nem kapcsolta fel az elosztót.

Emma homloka ráncba szalad, ahogy felnyög. Most is, meg akkor is, amikor pénteken alatta kapkod levegőért… Romano, gondolkodj már, nem vagy kamasz, hogy egy konyhában néhány hülye gondolattól felálljon.

A délután egyszerre jobb és rosszabb. Jobb, mert Emma parfümének illata hanyatlóban, már nem kúszik az orrába olyan erőszakosan, valahányszor belép az ajtón. Jobb, mert a nőnek ilyen tájban akadnak bajosabb ügyfelei, és amikor valamit ötödjére mond el, akkor már nem kell a monitort néznie, ilyenkor kimegy az erkélyre és onnan telefonál, hátha a levegő segít megőrizni a hangja könnyedségét. Rosszabb, mert Romano fáradt és ha fáradt, akkor frusztrált, ha beszed rá egy hülyét, akkor még inkább az lesz és az idegességének tejszínhalmán koktélcseresznyeként díszeleg Emma és mindaz a kavargó _akármicsoda_ , amit iránta érez.

Végre öt óra. Végre vége.

Ledobja a headsetet az asztalra. Kikapcsol mindent. Úgy érzi, az agya is elsötétedik a képernyővel együtt. Annyira még hajlandó, hogy a papírjait összesöpri, hogy legalább úgy tűnjön, mintha egy kupacban lennének és nem csak itt hagyott mindent, mint eb azt a bizonyost.

Emma már percek óta pakolt. Úgy csinált, mintha péntek lenne, de Romano tudta, hogy még csak szerda van. A péntek túl messze volt még. Az utóbbi időben a péntek egyszerre volt a legszebb nap és rosszabb, mint a hétfő.

– Úgy érzem magam, mint akiből kiöltek minden örömöt – dünnyögte a nő, ahogy bemászott az asztal alá. Romano egy kicsit hátradőlt, hogy lássa a szoknya alól kivillanó bugyit. – A legrosszabb fajta gyilkosság.

Összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ez nem Coelho?

– Oh, olvasol tőle?

Mosolyt erőltetett az ajkaira és eltrécseltek arról a szemétről, míg leért a lift.

Minden áldott nap ezeket a pillanatokat akarta a végtelenségig megnyújtani. Amikor elsétálnak a recepció előtt, hogy letegyék a napi fáradalmaikat. Emma ilyenkor jobbra megy, mert csak húsz perc sétára lakik, menet közben szokott beugrani a boltba. Tudja, mert pénteken mindig elkíséri. Szoktak venni egy üveg bort. Mire a bor elfogy, elfogynak ők is.

Most hétköznap van. Csak az első kereszteződésig megy vele, ott balra fordul, át a zebrán, megáll a buszmegállóban és hazadöcög a munkaidő vége miatt dugig teli járaton.

Odakinn szemerkél az eső. Nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy ernyőt nyisson, de a levegő elég párás ahhoz, hogy Emma finoman hullámosra beszárított haja göndörödni kezdjen. Mint amikor kilép a zuhany alól és kiveszi a hajából a csatot, olyan göndör. Felugrik csigákba.

_Nyugi már, baszd meg._

– Téged is berendeltek a holnapi eligazításra? – kérdezi, ahogy megáll a pirosnál.

Emma az egyik lábáról a másikra lép.

– Nem. A héten ma jöttem utoljára, holnaptól meg egész jövő héten szabadságon vagyok.

– Oh?

– Meghalt a nagymamám – mondja csendesen. – Hazamegyek a temetésre, meg amíg anyám egy kicsit megnyugszik.

– Értem. – _Romano, te utolsó tulok._ – Én… részvétem.

Emma mosolyog. Nem látszik rajta a szomorúság.

– Nem nagyon kedveltem – vallja be. – De így is furcsa belegondolni, hogy nincs többé.

– Elhiszem.

Nem tudja, mikor lépett közelebb hozzá. Mikor tette a kezét a vállára. Zsigerből jön a mozdulat, az ilyenekről pedig tudvalevő, hogy nem szabad őket megállítani. Talán ezért verekedett annyit iskolás korában.

_Mi a jó égről gondolkodsz már megint._

– A bátyám már hazament – folytatja Emma. – Furcsa lesz, hogy üres a ház.

Várakozón néz rá. Romano csak remélni meri, hogy ez azt jelenti, amit gondol.

– Szeretnéd, hogy elkísérjelek egy darabon?

– Köszönöm.

– Mesélj még, ha jól esik.

És Emma mesél. És Romano hallgatja. Hallgatja, mint a rákezdő esőt, a lassan növekvő pocsolyákba hajtó autókat, a lélegzetvétel hangját, a szél susogását. Úgy, ahogy az életet szokás.

Akkor is csak hallgat, amikor Emma alatta felnyög, hangjában a gyönyör remeg és Romano nevét sóhajtja. Megcsókolta, nehogy elillanjon a sóhaj. Cseppenként akarta elkortyolni az ajkairól. Emma a hajába túrt. Ujjaiban marasztalás.

Így sem maradt az éjszakára. Sosem marad. Emma sosem kéri, hogy maradjon. Vége van és ő elmegy. Emma mosolyog, mikor a küszöbön elköszönnek egymástól. A szemében csintalan fény, még ma is. Gyásznak nyoma sincs benne.

– Vigyázz magadra hazafelé – mondja neki a nő sokadszorra.

Erre általában azt szokta mondani, hogy kellemes hétvégét, de ma a helyzethez igazítja a válaszát:

– Jó utat!

Emma is megtöri a szokásosság köreit:

– Várlak vissza.

Az első lépcsőfokon megtorpan. Visszanéz. Emma az ajtófélfának támaszkodva áll és mosolyog. Ruha nincs rajta, csak a takarót tekerte körbe magán, mint mindig. Mezítláb áll az előszobája porszínű szőnyegén. A kislábujja kacska.

– Eljönnél velem? – bukik ki az ajkai közül. Abban a pillanatban fülig vörösödik.

_Te agyatlan hülye._

– Hova menjek veled? – Emma mosolya szélesebb. Egy tincs kicsúszik a füle mögül, incselkedve a szemébe hullik. Romanónak kiszárad a szája és az éhség újra fellobban benne, mintha nem az imént igyekezett volna csillapítani azt.

Már gurul lefelé a lejtőn. A vonat elindult, már nem visszakozhat.

_Mondd ki. Színházba, étterembe, moziba, a parkba sétálni…_

– Akárhova.

_Szép munka, öregem._

Emma egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét. Nem érti az arckifejezését. Azt sem ahogy félrebillenti a fejét, ahogy a kezét az arcához emeli.

– Megyek – súgja.

– Az jó – mondja felderülve.

A tumblr-bölcsek erre az érzésre nem készítették fel. Arra, hogy összeszorul mindene egy pontba, mégis úgy érzi magát, mint akiben felfújtak egy lufit. Héliumosat. Úgy érezte, mindjárt elrepül. Helyénvalónak tűnt.

A lufi csak otthon pukkadt ki.

_Vissza kellett volna menned hozzá, te idióta._

A kiáltása felriasztotta álmából az öccsét, aki álomtól kótyagosan, zavartan kérdezte tőle, mégis miért veri a fejét a padlóba.

Vége


End file.
